


Perfect Stress Relief

by ravenselle



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenselle/pseuds/ravenselle
Summary: "And you're sure no one will show up?" Higashi asked, fiddling with the hem of his boxers. He'd asked dozens of times already, but now, in the midst of the prospect of someone walking in on him pissing himself, he wanted more reassurance."'Course, I promise," Kaito said, walking closer and resting his hands on Higashi's hips. "You ready?"Higashi nodded. "How do you want me?"
Relationships: Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Perfect Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Cheesed to see you?

The locker room the two of them were in was strangely warm. Usually this locker room in particular felt like there was ice in the walls, but Kaito had brought in a space heater and let it slowly warm up the room for a few hours before Higashi had arrived. He'd spent the day mostly normally, except for going out of his way to drink a bit more water than usual and avoid bathrooms.

His pulse was racing wildly as he set his glasses on the countertop nearby, a cold sweat breaking out on his lower back. They'd been planning this for ages but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, even with how accommodating Kaito was.

"Think it'll be warm enough?" Kaito asked, his deep voice echoing in the tiled locker room.

"I won't know til I'm naked," Higashi said, quickly shucking off his blazer and shakily undoing his buttons. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Kaito laughed. "How can I convince you I'm happy to do this, man?"

Higashi scoffed and folded his shirt and blazer neatly before hesitating at his belt buckle.

"It's gonna be a pain to clean those," Kaito warned, sensing his desire to keep them on.

Higashi wet his lips and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I should've brought something else."

"Maybe you could wear a skirt next time," Kaito said. 

As he turned to roll his eyes at him for being a dick, Higashi saw Kaito was serious. He began fumbling with his belt again and turned his head away, his face burning.

"Yeah, alright," he mumbled. 

Now that he was in just his boxers, he shivered slightly at the temperature. "Might be a little cold."

Without another word, Kaito stood and tinkered with the settings on the space heater, leading to the ancient thing coughing out warm air and quickly filling the locker room. It easily chased the chill away even though it seemed like it could fall apart at any second.

"And you're sure no one will show up?" Higashi asked, fiddling with the hem of his boxers. He'd asked dozens of times already, but now, in the midst of the prospect of someone walking in on him pissing himself, he wanted more reassurance.

"'Course, I promise," Kaito said, walking closer and resting his hands on Higashi's hips. "You ready?"

Higashi nodded. "How do you want me?"

"Just sit on the floor for now," Kaito said, stepping back to the chair he'd brought for himself. Next to it were several bottles of water and a duffle bag. 

Higashi sat cross-legged on the floor and huffed out an irritated breath when Kaito returned with a bottle of water in addition to a coil of rope.

"Drink," Kaito said, grinning as Higashi slowly downed long drinks of the cool water.

"Get on with it," Higashi murmured, tossing the bottle aside. Though it wasn't urgent yet, he could definitely feel the urge to piss building. 

Kaito squatted behind where Higashi was sitting and carefully pulled his arms into position. It was almost like he was getting arrested, but soft ropes wrapping around his wrists instead of cold metal. Kaito was meticulous as he began tying him up, careful to make sure Higashi's hands were getting plenty of blood flow. Before long, his wrists were wrapped, and Kaito began wrapping the rope just above his elbows. This brought his arms closer together, making him push out his chest. He felt like his heart was beating so loudly Kaito would tell him to pipe down, but he just continued his work as Higashi tried to control his breathing.

"There. Too tight?" Kaito asked, standing up and admiring his work.

Higashi wiggled his fingers and tentatively tried to escape from the bonds, satisfied when they had no give. "Just right."

"Good," Kaito said, squatting in front of Higashi with a mischievous grin. "Let's take a break, yeah?"

Higashi wasn't sure what he meant until Kaito raised another water bottle in front of his face. He wet his lips and nodded shakily. His cock had been half-chubbed with interest while he was getting tied up, but now it throbbed as Kaito raised the bottle to his lips and made him drink. He had no control over when he stopped, over how much water was poured into his mouth. He knew he looked pathetic, his eyes probably watery already, but Kaito looked on at him with something he might call admiration or affection.

The steady flow of water sped up rapidly as Kaito tipped the water bottle back, forcing Higashi to swallow faster and faster until he couldn't keep up, causing water to dribble from his chin onto his bare chest, making goosebumps rise. Kaito finally pulled the bottle away, letting Higashi gasp in air. It seemed they'd planned the evening perfectly, too, since Higashi was beginning to notice that he was gonna be urgently needing a bathroom in the next few minutes.

Kaito affectionately patted Higashi's damp cheek, smiling warmly at him. "Now, you know the drill. Before we go any farther, you sure you wanna do this?"

Though Higashi was already close to being lost in a haze of arousal from Kaito taking care of him and the pressure on his bladder, he nodded affirmatively and forced himself to stay present for now. "Yes."

"Good," Kaito said, nodding as he stood and grabbed more rope from the duffle bag he'd brought with him. "Say your safe word for me and I'll tie your legs next."

"Billiards," Higashi said.

"Perfect," Kaito said, leaning down to kiss Higashi's sweat-slick forehead. "Now, on your front."

Kaito's voice was more authoritative now, like he was bossing him around. Higashi leaned forward, pressing his bare chest against the cool tiles. He struggled for a moment to get his legs in the right place, but Kaito gently helped him and soon he was laying flat on his belly, his tied arms facing the ceiling.

It was thrilling to feel Kaito's touch on him without being able to see him at all or feel his warm presence directly behind him. Every touch felt electric, every wrap of the rope coming as a surprise. Kaito was tying his legs in a similar way to his arms, wrapping around his ankles before starting a new coil above the knee. He had Higashi wiggle his legs and tested the tightness with his fingers before he was satisfied.

"Do you want just this? Or hogtied?"

Higashi worried at his bottom lip, forcing himself not to hump the ground in sexual frustration. They'd discussed him being hogtied and laid on his side, but he was feeling constricted more than he'd expected.

"Just this," Higashi said. "Can you roll me on my side?"

Kaito helped him roll comfortably on his side, so he could face Kaito while he sat.

"You starting to feel it?" Kaito asked, unscrewing the lid of a fresh bottle of water, leaning down and holding Higashi's head at an angle so he could drink more.

Higashi grimaced, starting to squirm. His belly was starting to hurt, but he kept drinking until the bottle was empty. Kaito stroked his face warmly, his calloused fingertips rough against his cheek.

"Good boy," Kaito said. He tossed the empty bottle into the duffle bag and sat on the folding chair he'd brought with him. Higashi watched as Kaito lit a cigarette and seemingly forgot about him, instead lazily smoking and scrolling through something on his phone.

Higashi bit his lower lip, curling slightly as his bladder complained at him. He'd done holds before, but never this long. He usually let go way before he was at the point where he was gonna piss himself, and this was making his head spin. His cock was hard in his boxers, leaking precum against the pale fabric. He wished he was standing so he could squirm and walk around to keep his mind off how full of piss he was.

Kaito not paying him any attention made it worse, somehow. His legs were crossed, his ankle resting on his knee, so Higashi couldn't even see if he was hard yet.

The third bottle of water suddenly felt like an incredibly bad idea. He gasped and pulled at the binds on his wrists. Fuck, he had to piss. He swallowed the gathering saliva in his mouth and groaned, tucking his head towards his chest as he began panting.

"What's all that noise about?" Kaito asked, sounding irritated.

"Aniki," Higashi whined. At any other time he would've hated himself for being so pathetic, but he had to piss. "Please, I gotta go."

Kaito's face turned from irritated to interested as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Oh?"

Higashi bit his bottom lip and nodded quickly. He'd barely been on the floor for five minutes but it was quickly becoming unbearable.

"Why don't you hold longer for me, baby?" Kaito purred. He undid his slacks and lazily began stroking his thick cock.

"I… I can't," Higashi mumbled, suddenly shy. The realization that Kaito was getting off on this too… it was intoxicating.

"Oh, but it'd make me so happy if you held on for just a while longer," Kaito said, almost cooing. "Don't you wanna be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, Kaito-aniki," Higashi breathed out, centering himself and squinting his eyes shut to concentrate on everything but his bladder. 

The tiles were cool against his skin, the room was pleasantly warm, the sound of Kaito jerking himself off was wet and sloppy and…

"F-fuck, no!" Higashi whined as he felt a stream of piss escape his dick. He clamped down and breathed a sigh of relief. His boxers were wet now, clinging to his erection, but at least the pressure was just a bit less.

"You're real full, huh?" Kaito asked.

Higashi nodded, huffing as his bladder throbbed again. He could hold longer. He knew he could, he had to be good for aniki.

"Keep going, baby. If you hold on just a bit longer I'll reward you."

"H-how long?" Higashi needed to get whatever reward Kaito was offering, but his vision was starting to spin as the pressure kept building and pulsing steadily in his bladder. 

Kaito grinned. "I gotta take a leak. If you last til I come back, I'll fuck your throat nice and deep, just how you like."

"Oh my god," Higashi breathed out, nodding frantically.

"Good. I'll be right back," Kaito said, stepping out of the locker room.

Higashi bit his bottom lip to focus on the dull pain of that instead of his bladder. It helped marginally, but the sound of Kaito pissing just reminded him of how full he was. He wanted to go, too. He groaned, panting and tugging at the bonds around his wrists. He'd usually have the freedom to press against his dick, which usually helped keep him from pissing. Now, though, he just had to pull at his bindings and focus solely on how full his bladder was. Higashi barely noticed the sounds of Kaito pissing stop, so he was surprised when Kaito returned, totally naked.

"You did it," Kaito said warmly, squatting near Higashi, stroking his slightly damp boxers. Kaito's dick was too heavy to point up against his abdomen, so it hung low near Higashi's face. He tried to move so he could reach it, but he almost squealed when Kaito rolled him onto his back and dug his palm into his swollen bladder. 

"Aniki!" He gasped, trying to squirm away, but Kaito kept pressing harder.

"Look at you," Kaito said, his voice full of awe. "Still holding on for me. You're doing so well, baby."

Higashi whined and hiccuped back a sob from the pain. His dick was painfully hard too, and he realized in a panic he was leaking again.

"Aniki, I can't hold it," he said hysterically, trying to clamp his muscles down to stop the flow.

"You've done so well already," Kaito said, caressing the bulge in his belly from where he was so full of piss. "Go on. I wanna watch you piss yourself."

"N-no, I can't, not in front of you," Higashi said, shaking his head furiously. "Lemme out, I gotta… lemme go to a stall."

"I don't think so," Kaito said, stroking his dick slowly as he began massaging Higashi's abused bladder.

"Aniki, I can't!"

"Go on baby, I've got you," Kaito cooed. He pressed harder against his abdomen, breaking Higashi's hold on himself.

"Fuuuuck," Higashi breathed out, closing his eyes tightly as he finally pissed himself.

His boxers flooded and soaked quickly, overflowing before he knew it. The relief was almost making him cry; it felt so good. He pissed forever, leaking a puddle beneath himself onto the white tile.

He panted as he pissed, relishing how his hard cock finally could let go, of how good it felt, even how pleasant the warmth cupping his balls felt.

After what felt like an eternity, his cock spit out a final weak stream and stopped. His bladder felt painfully empty now, the sudden change from swollen and full to empty causing throbs in his abdomen. He whimpered and squirmed as he finally opened his eyes, enraptured as Kaito jerked himself off furiously.

"That was fucking hot," he said simply. "You good to suck me off?"

Higashi nodded furiously, grateful for Kaito's immense strength as he easily picked him up and had him sit on his knees a few feet away from where he'd pissed himself.

"You shoulda seen your face," Kaito said, stroking the loose strands of hair around Higashi's face as he slid his cock into his eager mouth.

Higashi worked his tongue against the underside of Kaito's fat cock, but mostly he just braced himself as Kaito started thrusting into his mouth. Kaito knew how much he loved being used like this, and he was carefully watching Higashi's expression to see if he would use his non-verbal safeword (rapid blinking, since his arms were tied as well).

He started moaning as his throat was used like a toy, Kaito holding onto the back of his head and thrusting deep into his throat, lightly tugging Higashi's hair as he started swallowing around him. Kaito's dick filled up his throat, battering the sensitive walls as he squinted and focused on keeping his throat relaxed. He was ramming the back of his throat, making his own cock throb every time the head of Kaito's cock reached the back of his throat.

Higashi expected Kaito to need longer to get off, since he was sure Kaito was thinking he was gross the whole time, but Kaito's hips began stuttering much earlier than usual as he drew near to his orgasm.

"Fuck," Kaito grunted, pulling out and rapidly jerking himself off, cumming across the bridge of Higashi's nose, on his cheeks. "You shoulda kept your glasses on."

Higashi wanted to scoff (Kaito never remembered to clean his glasses whenever he came on them) but his own erection was becoming painful.

"I wanna cum," Higashi whined, licking at the cum that had landed close to his mouth.

Kaito grinned, helping Higashi stand up, keeping him steady as he wobbled. When he was good to stand on his own, Kaito began digging through the duffle bag.

"Gonna slice these ropes off, okay?" 

Higashi nodded, grateful as the ability to move was granted back to him. His piss covered boxers were beginning to cool uncomfortably so he tugged them off. Before he could wonder where to put them, Kaito whisked him in front of a shower head. The water was warm and pleasant as he turned it on, making him sigh as the day, and the evening's events, were washed off his lower half.

Kaito's soapy hand wrapping around his dick surprised him, making him throw his arms around Kaito's shoulders to keep himself from collapsing.

He was going all out on this handjob, twisting his wrist as he stroked, palming Higashi's sensitive cock head and sucking hickies on his sweat-damp neck. The obscene squelching of his soapy handjob, the fact he'd pissed himself in front of him, his sore throat all made him cum embarrassingly early, shuddering as his cock throbbed. He came into Kaito's palm, groaning as he milked him through it, drawing the last drop of cum out before he let go.

"Feel better?" Kaito asked, kissing his forehead.

"Mhm," Higashi said sleepily, yawning and resting his head against Kaito's perfect pecs. 

Kaito gently rinsed the suds from Higashi's dick, turning the pressure down when Higashi hissed in discomfort. 

"Here, for your face," Kaito said, handing him a damp rag.

Higashi gratefully took the rag and cleaned up, suddenly exhausted. "I wanna lay down now."

He felt whiny and demanding, but Kaito was more than happy to oblige him. 

"C'mon, I'll take you back to my place. You can stay the night, yeah?"

His heart throbbed at the idea of sleeping next to Kaito. It almost felt lewder than pissing himself.

"Let's go," Higashi said, turning off the shower and beginning to dry himself off. "We've gotta clean up first, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](twitter.com/ravenselle)


End file.
